Help:Ability articles/Preload-intermediate
:A well-timed blink can be the difference between a good story and a tearful eulogy. Ability name is a... The first sentence should describe the ability in the most generic way possible. The rest of the lead paragraph should contain the basics of the spell, including its primary uses. Limit this paragraph to basic well-known facts about the ability. Rank table Notes Something very specific about the ability to be mentioned. List each note using bullets. It is suggested that the comments at one of the external database sites be imported here. If no notes, delete this section. Notes are very specific facts about the spell. Here is a good place to include damage equations, special exceptions, and other highly-specific information. Notes in this section should still be generic, whereas situational uses would go in Tips and tricks section. If the ability is improved by an item or item-set bonus, then link the item / set here and explain how many pieces are required if a bonus. Improvements Optional section. If only talents or only glyphs, you can just provide "Talent improvements" or "glyphs." Talents Describe in complete sentences a few notable talents and how they apply in the context of this ability. Do not describe talents in complete detail, that is left for the talent articles themselves. Instead, summarize each talent with a specific focus on how this particular ability is affected. Glyphs Just list out the glyphs, and use at the end. Tips and tactics Tricks that can be used with this ability. Separate each note by using double enters. It is suggested that the comments at one of the external database sites be imported here. If no tips tactics, delete this section. This section is for player-submitted tips, tricks, tactics, advice and suggestions. Use separate paragraphs and complete sentences rather than bullet lists. If an ability has a situational use, here is a good place to describe it. For broader tactical situations, such as a particular boss strategy or grinding technique that encompasses more than just this one ability, do not list that entire tactic here. Instead, that tactic should be described in the class tactics article, or its own article. Summarize that tactic, paying attention to this ability's role, then link to the tactic article. Known bugs List any known bugs, using bullets. If a more thorough description can be given, use paragraphs. It is suggested that the comments at one of the external database sites be imported here. If no known bugs, delete this section. A good reference for bugs is the WoW bug report forum , which contains a sticky-thread of known bugs. Stick to threads that have a Blizzard response confirming the bug. Patch changes * * In chronological order, oldest patch on top, list the changes that have been made to the ability through patches. There should always at least be an "Added" line. Use x.y.z|note Added.}} or . External links Category:ClassX abilities Category:ClassX talents Category: spells ru:Справка:Статьи о способностях/Предварительная загрузка